objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Football (AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Football |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Everyone (expect enemies) |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = Bill (Arch Rival), Red Ball, Varsity Jacket, other mean people |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = Unknown}} Football is a character created by AzUrArInG. He is the arch rival of Bill. He is also AzUrArInG's main OC. Personality He's a considered an heroic guy and is nice too, he also dislikes villains and mean contestants as well, he also can run as fast as Sonic. Relationships See Football/Relationships List of Appearances 2016 * Football beats Bill (debut) (Unaired until 10 months later) * Race Riot (First official appearance) (First aired appearance) * Football is scared of spikes * The Football Gang 2017 * Football plays Spike as a Xylophone * The Terror of Doom * Object Masters Episode 1: The Beginning * Object Masters Episode 2: A singing competition * Bill blows up the school and Football arrests him * The BTGM Movie * Character Elimination Two Party Episode 2! Look for the Golden (Recommended Cameo Appearance) * Football blows Bill up * Football destroys Ratafak Plachta * Football Arrests Jeffy for 5 months, because Jeffy bullied Butterfinger * Red Ball Destroys the World Episode 1: The Order of the Red * Football fights Bill at the Moon * Objects Recommended Camp 2 Episode 1: Challenge 1 * Ultimate Character Voting 1 * Ultimate Character Voting 2 * Ultimate Character Voting 3 * Football Beats Bill (Remastered Version) * Ultimate Character Voting 4 Trivia *Football was inspired by Firey from BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB. *Football was AzUrArInG's second OC made, and is AzUrArInG's main OC. **The First OC AzUrArInG made was Firedrop, which was made back in 2013. *Football has an alliance and has 5 members/friends in the alliance, which are Rock, Brick, Pan, Crazy Face, and Battery, who all appeared in AzUrArInG's channel. *Football first appeared in a short made in August 2016 called Football beats Bill which was not released until about 10 months later (it was also Bill's first appearence as well). *One time Football had his design massively changed and looked nothing like AzUrArInG wanted (which would be Football's 4th design made by PuffyAnimations), but it was changed again to what AzUrArInG wanted Football to look like. *Football is friends with Butterfinger in later appearances on PuffyAnimation's channel, because in one video made by AzUrArInG which was called Football Arrests Jeffy for 5 months, because Jeffy bullied Butterfinger, Football finds a video about Butterfinger and Jeffy has done to her, which Football got mad and later arrested Jeffy for 5 months. *Football does have a girlfriend, but it is unknown who it is yet. *It shows that Football may have a fear of spikes. *Possibly, Football may become a cop due to him arresting bad guys. *Football had the most changed assets that was created by AzUrArInG, making by 6 assets in total so far, when he was created back in 2016 all the way to 2017. *Football was the first OC AzUrArInG made that was based off another OC, whereas with Firedrop, though created before, he wasn't made that was based off another OC. Gallery New_Football_3_Pose_V2.png|Football's appearance Football_3_new_asset_V2.png|Football's asset New_Football_3_Pose_lol.png|An Old version of Football Football_3_new_asset.png|An Old Asset of Football Football_4.png|A more older version of Football Football_Body_4.png|A more older Football asset Untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-daumd0f.png|Football seen in the Original version of Object Masters Untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbbodjt.png|A very old version of Football American_football-1979px.png|A very old Football asset Football_shape_hi_by_azuraring-daukshm_(3).png|An very old unused backside asset of Football Default.jpg|Football's appearance in Race Riot Footballdebut.jpg|Football's appearance in his debut cartoon (Football beats Bill) Category:Heroes Category:Helpful Category:Nice Category:MLG Gangsters Category:MLG Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Category:MLG Fans Category:Main Protagonist Category:Awesome Category:Smart Category:Extremely Likable Category:Extremely Awesome Category:Happy Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:AzUrArInG Category:Mature Category:Contestants Category:American Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Sexy Category:Winner Category:Kind Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Handsome Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Object Masters Category:Crazy Category:Sometimes Crazy Category:Hyper sometimes Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Arms and Legs Category:Objects At War Haters Category:Strong Category:Powerful Category:Mary-Sue Category:Heros Category:Hero Category:Heroes vs villains Category:Fast Category:Can fly Category:Can Fly Category:Arms And Legs Category:Swag Category:Cool Category:COOL GUY Category:Amazing Category:Vandalism Is Fun Sucks Super Ultra Hard Category:Object Shows Suck Haters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Recommended characters Category:Recommended Category:Bill Haters Category:Thisisacatagorythatcatagorizespagesbutnotreallybecauseitsuseless Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Hyper